Alexandra The Arrogant
by MaryRose
Summary: When the gang is forced to make an emergency landing on a strange planet, things really start to happen.
1. Default Chapter

"Come back here, Sebastian!" Alexandra yelled as she chased him. That cat had spoiled her plans one too many times. "You stupid cat, where did you go?" she muttered under her breath. Sebastian had disappeared and Alexandra began looking around wildly. Suddenly, he appeared in a doorway and she took that opportunity to dive at him. Sebastian managed to jump out of the way, but Alexandra went sliding through the opened door and there was loud crash.

What a mess! She had landed in the control room and the place was in a shambles. None of the equipment seemed damaged, so that was good, Alexandra thought, when all of a sudden red lights started flashing and the ship began to jerk out of control.

Alexandra heard the sound of screaming and footsteps, but was too disoriented to make any sense of the situation. In rushed Valerie, Melody, Josie and Alan all in a panic.

"The systems are all shutting down!" cried Josie.

"Let me see what I can do," Valerie tried to remain calm and made her way to the control panel. She quickly began pressing buttons and soon the ship was stabilized and the lights stopped flashing. "We're going to melt down," she said "if we don't land the ship right away. I'm not sure what happened, but I'm going to need to check it out. I've put on the reserve power for now, but it'll only last a little while. We have to land.

"There's a planet not far from here. There's not way of finding anything out about it and it looks strange, but we've got no choice; we're going to have to take our chances." With that Valerie bent over the controls and proceeded to manually steer the ship towards the unknown planet.

As all of this was going on, no one took any notice of Alexandra, who was still on the floor in the corner. 'We might be in real trouble' she considered quietly to herself as she sat there. Should I feel guilty?' she paused for a moment, 'Nah! It was that Sebastian's fault that we're in this mess, not mine. That stupid cat can never do anything right! Well, a planet is a pretty big place. At least big enough to lose Josie. Maybe this will be my chance to break her and Alan up!' With that thought she roused herself and joined the rest of the group. No one noticed her, not even Sebastian who was now purring contentedly in Melody's arms.

In what seemed like no time at all, Valerie was landing the spaceship. "We need to go out and explore," she said. "The ship needs to cool down a bit before I can work on it, and we need to get a feel for our surroundings.

"Great idea!" exclaimed Alexandra. "We'll split up. You can go with Alex, Josie can go with Melody, and oh, look—that leaves Alan to go with me," she smirked.

"No," said Valerie. "We'll all go together. We've got more safety in numbers and can't afford to lose each other on a strange planet.

"Hmmph." Alexandra pouted, but finally she agreed and after they had retrieved Alex from the place he had been cowering, the group made their way outside together.


	2. Chapter 2

I forgot to say some things. First of all, I am not the sole author of this. I actually co-authored it with a friend of mine, Sarah. So she should get credit too.

Second thing is, neither of us owns Josie and the Pussycats in Outer Space. Hanna Barbera does. And Archie Comics Corp owns the original Josie comics. O.K. Now that that is done here is the second chapter.

This really was a strange planet. It looked like a tropical rainforest, only the colors were all wrong. Instead of mostly greens and blues, things were mostly pinks and purples.

"Ohhh! It's so pretty", Melody exclaimed. The others all looked at her but she didn't pay them any mind.

"So, what do we do now? It could be dangerous. We should get back on the ship", Alex whined.

"We need to know what we're up against", Valerie pointed out.

"Sounds good to me. Forewarned is forearmed", Alan declared.

Josie nodded. "Let's just go." They stepped forward. Sebastian jumped from Melody's arms and Bleep flew up to sit on her shoulder.

"Bleep. Bleep."

"I know, Bleep. Bleep says we should be careful", Melody told the others.

"Duh." This came from Alexandra. "We don't need that stupid furball to tell us that." They continued forward.

"How will we find our way back?", asked a petrified Alex.

"Bleep. Bleep."

"Don't worry Alex. Bleep says he can find our way back to the ship."

"Oh great. Our safety lies in the hands of a little furball." Alex was thrilled.

Melody did not feel insulted. She knew that Bleep was wonderful and so much more than he appeared.

They continued walking deeper into the forest. They hadn't gone far when Alan made them stop. "Did you hear that?" They listened and heard the sounds of something or someone coming towards them. Melody's ears started wiggling. That was a danger sign. "Take cover", Alan ordered.

But it was too late. They were surrounded and outnumbered by aliens with blue skin, green hair, and glowing purple eyes. They had pointy ears and were dressed in primitive-looking tunics.

"You're coming with us", one of them said. Since they were armed with spears, it didn't seem like a good idea to argue with them. They were led to a stone castle and taken to the dungeon.

Melody looked around. Not even she could say this place was pretty. It was drab and dull. The colors of the wall were gray and it was damp and cold. The floor was dirt and they were behind iron bars.

"We're doomed! We're doomed!" Alex kept whining.

"Oh, shut up, chicken brother", Alexandra snapped.

"Gang, we have to find a way out of here", Alan said.

That sounded like a reasonable thing to do. Unfortunately, Alexandra was seldom reasonable. "I demand to be released. You can't hold me. I'm Alexandra Cabot. How dare you?" She kept this up, despite all entreaties to be quiet. And apparently the echo of her voice did something, for a guard appeared and took her away.


	3. Chapter 3

Forgot to say that this story was a joint venture between my friend Sarah and I. Sorry to leave my co-author out. So, I'm giving her credit now.

However, neither she nor I own Josie and the Pussycats in Outer Space. Hanna Barbera owns them or someone else bought them, like a big company, then they would. Big companies seem to buy everything, don't they? But anyway, that's all. Now the next chapter.

The ones remaining in the cell were unsure of what to do. What was happening to Alexandra right now and would her stubbornness have bad consequences for the rest of them?

"We need to find a way out of here", Alan stated.

"Is that possible?" Josie asked.

No one knew. They were all scared and there was a feeling of doom that hung in the cold, damp air. Everyone was absorbed in his or her own thoughts.

No one paid any attention to Melody, who was sitting in a corner.

Bleep was with her, of course. "It's not very nice here, Bleep. I think we should leave."

"Bleep. Bleep."

"You have an idea. That's wonderful. I knew we could count on you." She hugged him and for a few minutes they both snuggled together. Then Melody finally thought to ask, "What's your plan?".

He told her.

"Ooh, that's good. You'd better do it now." She looked over at everybody. "They're all getting sadder and sadder. I don't like to see that. You'll have to save the day, Bleep."

"Bleep. Bleep."

"I know you will. Come on." She got up and went over to the others. "Bleep's going to save us all."

She told them.

Everybody stopped talking and looked at her. "How can he manage to save us? He's just a furball," Alexander wailed. "We're doomed."

Melody just smiled. "There's nothing to worry about, Alex.

Everything's going to be all right." She looked at Bleep, still held in her arms. "Go Bleep."

He flew from her arms and managed to get himself through the bars of the cell door. Then he disappeared from sight.

"Where's he going, Melody?" Alan asked.

"Oh, I'll let it be a surprise." Melody giggled. Everybody would be so happy when Bleep got back. It would be wonderful.

In the meantime Bleep was flying off through the castle in search of-well when he found it-then it would be revealed. He was careful in his flight; unwanted attention would be bad. But he knew what he was looking for and when he found it things would be good.

And he did. Grabbing it, he flew back to the gang in the cell.

"Looks like Bleep has the keys," Josie exclaimed.

Sure enough he had an iron ring with keys on it. He squeezed through and gave the keys to Alan who promptly tried them all until he got the right one. Then they escaped.


	4. Chapter 4

I think I forgot the disclaimer before. So here goes. Neither my friend nor co-author owns Josie and the Pussycats in Outer Space. Hanna Barbera does. We just did this for fun.

They had to be really careful because they didn't want to alert anyone that they were escaping but, they wanted to get out of there as quickly as possible. They followed Bleep with no resistance since he'd been responsible for getting them out of their cell. He led them through long, shadowy tunnels, barely lit by torches hung upon the walls.

They came at last to a big wooden door, which was bolted shut. Alan quickly tried the keys until the right one was found. But, the door was very heavy and wouldn't open. Alexander, of course, began whining.

Alan took over. "O.K. gang, we're all going to have to do our best to get this open by pushing on it. That means everyone." This was said with a significant glance at Alexander.

He stopped whining. "O.K. O.K. I'll help. I want out of here just as badly as the rest of you do."

So everybody lined up and began pushing with all their strength. It was working. The door began to give and gradually it opened to admit light. They ran out into the bright sunshine.

They still had to get away from the castle but had no idea how to get back to the ship. But, Bleep was there and he knew how. So he led them back. But, they still had a problem. As good as it was to be back at the ship it was still in need of repairs. And of course, Alexandra was still gone.

"We have to find Alexandra," Josie said.

"We still need to fix the ship," Valerie pointed out.

Josie nodded. "You can do that. The rest of us need to go back to the castle and try to find Alexandra."

"Uh-uh. Not me. I'm never going back to that castle again." Alexander was adamant.

"Fine. You can stay here with me and help me fix the ship." Valerie didn't really believe what she was saying, but anything to stop his whining.

"That leaves the rest of us to go and find her," Josie said.

"Bleep can help," Melody told them. "He can lead us back."

"I know", Josie agreed. "Melody, you and Alan will go with me. We'll follow Bleep back."

"What will we do when we get there?" Melody asked brightly.

Josie frowned. "I have no idea. We'll just have to cross that bridge when we come to it. Lead on Bleep."


	5. Chapter 5

Bleep led them back to the castle. This time Josie and Alan made sure to pay attention to the way. "This way, we'll be able to get back by ourselves if we ever need to. Hopefully, we won't, but it never hurts to be prepared", Josie said.

They reached the castle without incident and although each of them felt some apprehension about going back in, they didn't hesitate. Entering via the way they has exited they didn't go back to the dungeon obviously. Wherever Alexandra was, she wasn't there. They climbed stairs to the upper levels.

Things were strangely quiet and deserted. It was contributing to the heavy, ominous feelings they all had.

Josie was finding the twists and turns quite upsetting. Since losing it wasn't going to help, she kept herself composed.

However, this composure was severely tested when on taking a break to catch their breaths she and Alan noticed Melody had disappeared. "Oh, great! Where the heck could she have gone now?" Alan was annoyed. "Now we have two missing people to find."

Josie sighed. "One thing at a time. I know this isn't the best time for Melody to go missing, but when is there a good time to go missing? We have to keep to the plan and hope for the best. We've always gotten out of tight spots before. Why should this be any different?" She didn't add that there was always a first time.

The important thing was to encourage them both and Josie hoped that she had. They continued on. Not long after this, they heard sounds of feasting and merry-making. They must be coming to a banquet hall. Cautiously, they approached it and when they reached the banquet hall they got the shock of their lives.


	6. Chapter 6

There was Alexandra seated on a golden throne surrounded by prostrating aliens. She was wearing crimson robes and a jewel encrusted crown. Josie and Alan couldn't believe what their eyes. Here they had been worried about her and had risked coming back to rescue her only to find it had all been quite unnecessary.

'I don't believe what I'm seeing' was Josie's first thought. Then,

'Now what do we do?'

That question was answered for her a s Alexandra and the aliens (who had stopped prostration) spotted them at the same time. "Bring those two over to me, my subjects", Alexandra ordered.

Josie didn't like the sound of that. She and Alan tried to run, but they were caught and led over to Alexandra. "What's this all about, Alexandra?" demanded Josie.

"I'm their new ruler", she explained. "They chose me. For primitives, they have excellent taste. Not that I'm surprised. Who wouldn't want to be ruled by me? To be able to bask in the glory that is Alexandra Cabot--that's anybody's dream come true. Finally I am getting the glory is due me."

"But, what about us?" Josie was getting exasperated.

"Why, you can go, of course. Subjects, the people I came to your planet with are free to go."

"You're not coming with us?" questioned Alan.

"Of course not. You see how it is. I'm finally getting to fulfill my destiny of being great. Of course, I always was great. So go on. No one will bother you."

"I guess you didn't notice we don't have Melody or Bleep with us. We need to find them and get back to the ship where Alex, Sebastian and Valerie are waiting for us." Josie was annoyed with her.

"Fine." Alexandra called one of the aliens up to her. "My friends seem to have lost a friend in your, my, this castle? (Not sure which word to use there.) Let them search and then they can go."

"As you wish, Your Majesty." The alien turned to Josie and Alan. "You are free to search for your friends, but upon finding them you must leave immediately. Is that understood?"

"Yes." Josie nodded. "Come on, Alan. Let's get out of here." They left to go searching.


	7. Chapter 7

Melody, in the meantime, was wandering around the dimly lit corridors of the castle with Bleep. She giggled. "I guess we're lost Bleep. Maybe we should have followed Josie and Alan more closely."

"Bleep. Bleep."

"Oh well, I'm sure we'll find our way out of here soon or someone will find us." Melody's cheerful attitude never wavered. Why should it? Things always turned out all right in the end. Plus she was very happy. She was a drummer in the coolest band ever with her two best friends. Life just didn't get any better than that. Or so she thought until she found Bleep. Bleep was an added bonus, which only went to prove that good things always did and always would keep happening. You just had to wait; that was all.

But it would do no harm to keep looking for a way out. With that in mind, she searched. On the plus side, there didn't seem to be any of those aliens around. The corridors were deserted.

She continued to walk with Bleep on her shoulder. As she walked, she kept a look out for anything. Then suddenly, she heard voices. It was probably the aliens. She crept carefully down the hall towards the room the sounds were coming from.

Inside there were a couple of aliens and they were armed. Melody dearly hoped they wouldn't see her, but she wanted to hear what they were saying, in case it was important. So, she crept closer.

"Things are going very well." She heard one of them say.

"Yes. Our new ruler has no idea what's in store for her."

"Indeed. As soon as those friends of hers find their missing friend, then they will leave and it can commence."

"She will certainly be an acceptable sacrifice to our god. He loves taking sentiments that are so convinced of their superiority. And this one sure is."

"That won't last long." They both laughed.

Melody hastily backed away. There was something bad going to happen to one of her friends. Who could it be? Alexander, Sabastian and Valerie were safe back at the ship. Could it be Josie or Alan? No, she's been with them until recently. It had to be Alexandra. Yes, that was who it was. They were going to do something bad to her. Melody knew she had to find the others and stop it.


	8. Chapter 8

She turned and crept out. "Bleep, we've got to find Josie and Alan. Something bad is going to happen and we have to stop it."

"Bleep. Bleep."

So, she hurried back the way they had come, all the while, hoping that she would either see or hear Josie and Alan. Suddenly, the dimly lit corridors were even more oppressive than they had been. Melody was just beginning to wonder if she should try and find a door when she heard voices in the distance again. Wanting to be cautious, she ducked around a corner and then peeked around. The voices were getting closer and clearer and the speakers were coming into view. It was Josie and Alan.

With a delighted squeal, Melody launched herself at them. The three enjoyed a happy reunion for a few minutes. Then Josie said, "Come on. We have to leave."

That jolted Melody. "Alexandra! We have to--"

"We don't have to worry about her, Melody", Josie explained. "The aliens have made her their ruler, so she's staying here. We'll go back to the ship and leave without her."

"But--"

"No buts", Alan declared. "We have to go. it's the best thing. We've got to leave and we've got to leave NOW. I'm sure Val has the ship fixed by now or at least is close. Come on." And he dragged the protesting Melody away


	9. Chapter 9

Meanwhile, at the ship Valerie was hard at work with repairs. She had recognized that the source of the problem had been in the control room and had set to work straight away. She had taken apart the damaged wall panel and carefully laid the pieces on the floor in front of her. What was curious was the piece of sheet metal that covered all the wiring was dented badly. There was an impression in it as though a person had slammed into the wall. 'Now I wonder how that happened,' thought Valerie.

She had just begun to piece together some bits of frayed wire and bang out the dents in the wall covering when she heard a girlish scream from outside the control room. "That must be Alex!" she exclaimed to herself as she abandoned her work and rushed out to help him.

Alex was shaking next to the open door, muttering to himself. He had Sebastian in his arms and would not let him go, although it was apparent that the cat was becoming quite agitated.

"What happened, Alex?"

He caught his breath and explained to Valerie that he had just seen a large group of aliens marching past the ship, toward the castle. None of them, however, were carrying weapons.

"Well, that is odd, Alex, but they are gone now," Valerie reassured him. Alex relaxed a little and Sebastian leaped out of his grasp and darted away. "I'm going to go finish the repairs on the ship. Just shut the door so that no one will see you if they come by," and with that she returned to the control room.

A few hours passed with no further incidents. Valerie had successfully repaired all the broken wires and machinery and was now just banging the dents out of the wall cover. As she was fitting it back into place she heard Alex scream again.

"Someone's beating at the door!" he cried when she had come out of the control room


	10. Chapter 10

"Who's there?" called Valerie.

"It's us!" came several slightly muffled voices from outside.

Valerie opened the door and there were Alan, Josie, and Melody standing there, with Bleep sitting on Melody's shoulder. "Where's Alexandra?" asked Valerie.

"She's—" started Melody, but Josie interrupted her.

"She likes it here, Val!" Josie told her all of what she and Alan had seen.

Melody tried to interrupt several times, but couldn't get a word in edgewise.

"Alexandra can be quite arrogant," said Valerie after she had heard all of what Josie had to say, "but do you really think it wise to leave her on this strange planet?"

"I—" started Melody.

"It was _her _decision!" Josie insisted.

"You're right. She is quite stubborn. Well, I suppose it's for the best. She gets what she wants and we have less of these mishaps." Everyone else was puzzled, but Valerie explained about the metal wall cover. She had figured out that it had been Alexandra who'd crashed into it. "The ship is ready now," she added after everyone had had a good laugh. "Are we all ready to go?"

"I—" started Melody, who was turning slightly green.

"Yes," answered Josie firmly.

Valerie started the engine and began to prepare for takeoff.


	11. Chapter 11

Yes, dth1971 this is a fanfic based off of the second cartoon where they never made it back to Earth. And now that that is answered, without further ado, here is the next chapter.

Chapter 11

"NO!!!!! We can't leave! Everybody listen to me!" Melody shouted. Everybody was shocked into silence by this outburst from the normally mellow Melody. "Stop the engines. I have to talk to you guys." Valerie found herself obeying and cut the power to the engines. "Thank you. Now you have to listen to me. You didn't give me a chance to tell my story before when I was trying to. Now will you listen to me?"

Valerie nodded. "All right, Melody. Go ahead and say what you need to say."

"When I was lost in the castle with Bleep we came upon some guards...Or maybe they weren't guards. Maybe they were cooks or acrobats or---

"MELODY!!!!" This was from everybody.

"O.K. Sorry. Anyway, they were talking about something bad happening to somebody. I think they meant Alexandra. Something bad is going to happen to her and we can't let it."

"What bad thing do you think is going to happen to Alexandra, Melody?"

Josie asked gently.

"I don't know. They said something about a human sacrifice. I think they're going to kill her." She burst into tears.

The others were just staring at her, stunned again. "You can't be serious, right? It's a mistake. You heard wrong," Alexander insisted.

Melody shook her head. "I wish I did, Alex but... I didn't. They said something else about proud and full of themselves sentient beings learning a lesson."

"Well, that describes my sister, all right, but she doesn't deserve to die for it."

Alan agreed. "No, she doesn't. We have to rescue her. The question is—how?" And by instinct, the whole gang turned to the smartest among them—Valerie.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

In the meantime Alexandra was having a serous discussion with one of her alien attendants. "I feel that it's only befitting my status as your new ruler that we have a proper coronation ceremony where I can be crowned in full view of all of my new subjects. After all, there must be plenty of your people who have yet to hear the good news. They deserve a chance to bask in the full glory that is Alexandra Cabot."

The alien nodded. "Yes, of course, Your Majesty. I quite agree. It's just what we were thinking as well."

"Good. That only goes to show that it's very proper that I am your new queen."

The alien nodded again. "We were thinking of having the ceremony in our most sacred spot on our planet. We would have a procession there and the ceremony would follow. All this would be in your honor, of course."

"Naturally. How soon can you arrange things? Will it take long?"

"Not long at all. It can be arranged for today."

"Wonderful. See that you do it. The good news must be proclaimed as soon as possible."

"Oh, it will be Your Majesty", the alien said under his breath as he turned away. "Have no fear of that. Of course, the news won't be quite what you're expecting." He chuckled. "It will be something. I can't wait to see your face when you realize that rather than bowing down to worship you, we are going to kill you. How surprised you will be." He went to arrange things.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

There's always a first time for everything, and at that moment, Valerie was at a complete loss for what to do. She hadn't a clue as to how they could possibly rescue Alexandra.

She had sent the others to patrol the area, to try and find out what they could about the goings on with the aliens. Alex had, naturally, protested this, complaining about the mess his "beloved" sister had gotten them into this time. He said this venomously, as though the anger would conceal the sheer terror in his eyes. Valerie had relented and allowed him to stay behind so long as he didn't bother her. As for Valerie, she had locked herself in with the controls so as to not have to hear Alex's whimpering and cursing. She tried desperately to think of a plan.

The others reported back to her every hour. They had learned that the sacrifice would take place at a coronation ceremony at midnight at the center of the capital city. As each hour ticked by, Valerie began to despair more and more.

All right. This was going to be easy. All she had to do was figure out how to infiltrate the center of the alien capitol city unnoticed. Said city would be heavily guarded. How would they manage to blend in with these pink and purple aliens?

The sun was setting and the situation was beginning to look grim. She sighed melancholically and had just resigned to tell the others of her failure when she heard a loud crash.

"Alex!" she cried. "What are you up to now?" She heard groaning and darted from the room to see if anything serious might be the matter. She found him covered in paint in a storage room. "Alex, you idiot! Look, now you've gone and made this mess. You're all pink, and—" Valerie stopped immediately, aghast. The others would be returning within minutes. She finally had a plan. She just hoped they'd be willing to go along with it. She nervously anticipated their arrival.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The hour of midnight was fast approaching. Alexandra was in nervous anticipation of her coronation ceremony and was becoming impatient with her servants.

"How come I don't get any jewelry?" she snapped as she continued to preen before the mirror, modeling her traditional coronation gown. She was quite pleased with it and could not pull herself away from her 'beautiful' reflection. "I want jewels!"

"But your highness!" countered her attendant, "it is our tradition that you receive your jewels and crown at the coronation ceremony! I assure you, it will be most spectacular."

Alexandra brightened as her servant described the great honor and attention she would receive. "Very well," she pardoned, placated. "When are we leaving?"

"Your escort should arrive any minute now, highness," responded her servant.

At that moment there came a knock at the door before another alien entered the room. He bowed before Alexandra and kissed her hand. "Majesty," he said. "Your carriage awaits."

"Well, it's about time!" she responded, seeming slightly put out by the delay. Her "servants" looked at each other fleetingly, malice shining in their eyes, though she was too busy checking her reflection one last time to notice. "Well, what are we waiting for? Lead on! I must not keep my adoring people waiting!"

With that, she marched out the door, her nose in the air.


End file.
